White Flower Formal
by hetacat500
Summary: Erika Steilsson gets asked to her first school dance. ((Nyotalia Denice, rated M for a reason ;) ))
1. Flower Formal

Erika stared at the white rose. She felt a petal between her fingertips, careful not to pull it from the flower.

She was still amazed by it. Earlier that day while she was walking through the hall she had been given the flower by Mikaela, a funny, warmhearted, girl a grade older than Erika. And although Erika wouldn't admit it to anyone, She had a huge crush on Mikaela. Ever since Erika met her.  
They met at lunch on Erika's first day. Mikaela was friends with Erika's sister, Laurn, who was in her grade. Mikaela offered to show Erika around the large highschool.

Erika could still remember the feeling when she first met Mikaela. She remembered her heart speed up and her cheeks grow hot. A year later she still had butterflies around her.

Erika had read a sign in the school hallway a week earlier. It was the annual White Flower Formal. It was open to all grades within the school and happened every May.  
It was called a 'White Flower Formal' because the dress code for the night was just that, white, formal, attire. For the dances the whole gym was decorated with white streamers, balloons, and of course, flowers.

Lots and lots of white flowers. Roses, Lillies, Daisies, Carnations, Tulips, and Dahlias. On the tables that held refreshments were large bouquets of all sorts of flowers. Most common though were Baby's Breath and Roses.

Erika could imagine it looked like a wedding. Although, Erika had never been to this dance she had heard all about it from her friends.

But the reason Erika didn't go wasn't due to not having a dress. She could find one quickly. No, she just didn't like dances. She couldn't dance and didn't have a date to go with so why bother. But it wasn't that she _hated_ them. She would be glad to go if she were asked. Even if it were a friend only thing.

Erika knew that the dance was romantic for couples. Most kids asked people with a white rose. It wasn't required but if you really, really, like someone you ask them with a rose. It was like a tradition.

And she was one of the lucky people to actually get a rose. She almost started to squeal and giggle the second Mikaela had left, right there in the hall, but she had stopped herself. But the second she had gotten home, she collapsed on her bed and did just that.

She had a reason to be giddy. Mikaela Kohler asked her out to one of the most romantic dances the school had, besides prom. Erika wasn't usually hyper for anything. But this was a special occasion. She had a week to prepare for the dance. It would be next Friday, a week from today.

Erika already had her dress too. It had one shoulder strap that was frilled. The midsection of the white dress easily conformed to her slim figure. The skirt however was loose and had layers of loose frills going down to her shins. There was a waist band as well. It was a white belt with soft, silky, see-through fabric that partially covered one side of the skirt.

She also had a pair of pearly white heels and a headband that had the same silky material as the dress' waist band and was topped with a large, faux, Carnation.

Erika loved the dress she felt almost like a princess, _almost._

Eventually, after a week of private planning, Friday night rolled around. After getting into her dress and shoes, Erika had spent about an hour sitting down as her older sister did her make-up. It was light, almost unnoticeable. The only thing noticeable was the pink, shimmery, lipstick and light, pale blush. After her make-up was done she spent an additional 30 minutes while Laurn curled Erika's short, silver, locks. Once they were finished and topped with the headband and she had her silver necklace on, Erika was ready to leave.

What really surprised her was when she was about to leave the house, she heard the door knock. She grabbed the door and opened it to find Mikaela standing there. In her hand she held a bouquet of white roses, similar to the one she gave Erika the week prior. Mikaela had a dress that was short, it only reached just below her knees. The skirt looked like large, white, pointed, petals stitched together.

There was a large slit on the right side of the dress that showed her leg up to mid-thigh. The midsection and the top of the skirt had black and orange-yellow speckles. Almost like a white tiger lilly.

Mikaela's short hair had 2 braids on either side of her head that came together in the back and another hanging down on the left side of her head. The right side had 4 long, tight, curls that fell to her shoulders. Erika figured extensions since Mikaela's hairstyle was a messy pixie cut. Right above the curls was a large faux lilly that had 5 white, curled, ribbons spilling out from underneath. The lilly matched the one on the waistband of the dress.

Erika was at a loss of words. Mikaela looked stunning and boy was Erika stunned. Mikaela broke the silence. "Erika, you look beautiful, just, I can barely describe how perfect." She kissed a blushing Erika on the cheek. Then Mikaela pulled out a white corsage and placed it on Erika's wrist.

Erika hugged the taller girl. "Thank you. Y-you look way prettier than me though." Mikaela smiled sheepishly and blushed. "Aw...No, no you look magnificent."

Erika giggled. Mikaela linked their arms and walked her to her car. It wasn't a limo. It was a plain, red, Volkswagen. Erika didn't mind though. She didn't really feel like showing up to a dance in some sort of royal carriage. She sat in the passenger's seat. Mikaela drove the car cautiously with one hand, she held Erika's hand in the other and was rubbing small circles on Erika's knuckle with her thumb.

Mikaela let go of Erika's hand briefly to turn the car into the school parking lot. Erika frowned a bit at the loss of her touch but rejoiced at the fact they were there.  
"We're here~!" Mikaela stepped out of the car and walked around the front to grab Erika's door. Erika stepped out of the car and held Mikaela's hand as they walked into the crowded gymnasium.

As Erika stepped through the door her jaw nearly dropped in amazement. She'd never seen the room decorated so elegantly. She was pulled out of her amazement when Mikaela tugged her to the middle of the dance floor. Erika recognized the song currently playing from the few times she had heard it on the radio.

Mikaela danced with her light heartedly. After about an hour or so of light dancing a slower, romantic, song started to play.

Mikaela pulled Erika close. Their chests were almost touching. Erika blushed and Mikaela held Erika's hands, slowly staring to sway back and forth. During the song's climax Mikaela spun Erika and brought her into an embrace. Mikaela smiled warmly and blushed. Erika felt her heart beat harder.

"You know, you're really cute. I'm glad you came with me." Mikaela looked away when she said this. Her cheeks were a dark red. Erika blinked. "T-thanks... I like you too... I'm glad you asked me...This is the first time I've ever been to a dance with a date."  
Erika hid her face at that last bit. Mikaela moved Erika's hands from her face. "Erika... I've never been asked to a dance either. I go with friends." Erika giggled.

The song ended. They spent the rest of the dance laughing and talking. It was nearly the end of the dance, Erika was lightly leaning on Mikaela's shoulder wrapped in her embrace. She was happy.

"I love you..." Mikaela looked down at Erika. She kissed Erika's lips softly and deeply. "I love you too Erika."

Erika blushed and kissed Mikaela in turn. She felt the girl's arms snake around her waist pulling them closer and deepening the kiss. Erika broke the kiss. "Mikaela...Can we go?"

Mikaela cocked her head briefly in confusion then grinned. "There's half an hour left. It's a little early but if you wanna go I'll go with you. Home?"

Erika blushed. "Sure but I was thinking your house... Or we don't have to leave but maybe enjoy the rest of the night in the back of your car..."

Mikaela's smirk grew wider, which was miraculously possible. She was blushing a deep shade of red. "Okay, Only if i can get a look of that dress when it's not on your body~."

Erika held Mikaela's hand and leaned against her arm as they walked out the door inaudibly whispering exactly what they meant by 'enjoying the rest of the night in the back of Mikaela's car.'

* * *

You probably have an idea of the next chapter... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	2. Formal Pleasures lemon

Once they were in the parking lot Erkia kissed Mikaela on the lips passionately. Mikaela pressed Erika's hips into hers. Erika broke the kiss and grabbed Mikaela's hand and walked them to the car. Mikeala opened up the back driver's side door. Erika climbed in and Mikaela followed. They knelt on their knees facing each other. Erika leaned in and pulled Mikaela into another kiss. Mikaela wrapped her hands around the girl's waist and Erika could feel her tongue brush against he lips asking for access, which, Erika granted.

Mikaela's tongue brushed Erika's tongue and bottom lip, sending shivers down Erika's spine. Erika pulled down the zipper on Mikaela's dress. Mikaela pushed Erika down so the younger was laying across the backseat. Mikaela pulled off her own dress and threw it over into the passenger's seat. Mikaela wasn't wearing a bra.

Mikaela pulled Erika into another kiss. Erika could feel herself tingle in anticipation. She moved Mikaela's hand to the back of her dress. Mikaela understood the motion and pulled down Erika's zipper. She pulled the dress off of Erika with ease and tossed it into the seat with Mikaela's dress.

Mikaela had no hesitation in groping one of Erika's exposed breasts. Erika moaned softly. Mikaela rubbed Erika's hardening nipple and Erika enhaled sharply. "M-Mikaela~." Mikaela smirked and bent down to lick the other nipple lightly.

Erika bit her lip trying to hold back a lustful moan. She wanted more. She wanted Mikaela to love her mercilessly until they both come undone. She wanted to feel her warmth between her legs, inside of her.

"Mikaela~.A-ahh." Erika let out a breathless sigh. Mikaela looked up from where her face was, buried in Erika's chest. Mikaela smiled. Her blue eyes twinkled with lust and mischief. "Erika... I know what you want. Don't worry you'll get it eventually." Mikaela rubbed her hand down Erika's side. Mikaela continued. "But you have to wait for it."

Erika didn't want to wait, but she didn't want Mikaela to stop her lusty exploration of her body either. She felt Mikaela's tongue tickle her navel. Erika felt a moan escape her. Mikaela then began to trail kisses down Erika's lower abdomen until she reached the hem of Erika's panties.

Mikaela moved her hand to feel the wet spot on the silky fabric against Erika's pussy. Erika moaned softly and stopped herself from grinding against Mikaela's hand. Mikaela could sense Erika's anticipation regardless. She pulled the panties down Erika's thighs and then down past her ankles before removing and tossing the underwear in front with the other discarded clothing.

Erika scooted back a bit and propped herself up with her shoulders and the car door. She spread her legs. Mikaela knew it as a gesture to keep going. She traced her fingers along the inside of Erika's thighs. Erika felt her impatience grow along with her arousal.

"Mikaela please just do something! I'm not going to wait forever..." Mikaela looked Erika in the face and chuckled. "Okay, okay jeez. You're impatient aren't you?" Erika blushed and looked out the fogged up window.

Mikaela didn't deny Erika what she wanted though. She began to rub lightly at Erika's wet opening. Then moving to her clit. She rubbed it in a circular motion with her index and middle fingers.

Erika didn't bother to hold back her loud moan at the sudden sensation. She sighed and panted lightly as Mikaela moved her fingers faster. Erika could feel her stomach and legs twitch as energy built up. She felt a knot of pleasure form.

"Mikaela~! I-I'm close. I think I'm about to release ~!" Erika's sentence ended in a sharp, loud,moan. She felt the knot release quickly. Erika couldn't properly describe the feeling. She felt a warmth between her legs as she came on Mikaela's hand and the carseat.

Erika panted softly. She peered over and saw Mikaela lick the cum from her fingertips. Erika let out a low groan. She could feel herself getting turned on again.

Mikaela kissed Erika deeply. Erika could taste herself on Mikaela's plush lips. Erika broke the kiss. She pushed Mikaela into a laying position. Mikaela had her legs bent and apart and had her back propped up against the car door and window.

"Erika... Oh fuck I want you...I want to watch you go down on me eating me out. Oh god I need you now...Erika~..." Mikaela's tone was husky and dripping with lust and anticipation. Erika smirked and nodded. She followed her girlfriend's direction bending down and then brushing her tongue along Mikaela's wet folds. Mikaela moaned softly. Erika poked her tongue inside of the other girl's opening.

Mikaela let out a long loud moan. "Erika~~~..." Erika tickled and felt the inside of Mikaela's pussy with her tongue, earning more moans and sighs from the girl. Erika then pulled her tongue out and began lapping in between Mikaela's folds with long strokes of her tongue.

Erika then sucked and licked at Mikaela's clit making Mikaela almost cry out in pleasure. Erika moaned and made Mikaela's pussy vibrate from the sound. Mikaela threw her head back nearly hitting it against the car window. She panted loudly in between cries of pleasure and lust.

"ERIKA~~!" After one particularly loud moan Mikaela released all over her lover's mouth and chin. Erika greedily lapped up Mikaela's cum and licked the last of it from her lips. She crawled up to look Mikaela in the eye before kissing her. Mikaela kissed back. Erika broke the kiss and bit at Mikaela's neck.

"Erika...Be careful, people with notice if you leave a big enough mark." Erika sucked at the bite. She then let go of the skin and smirked. "Maybe I want people to notice~."

Mikaela giggled and grimanced. "Well that's not fair if you're gonna mark me then I guess I have to mark you hmm~?" Erika mumbled a sound of agreement. Mikaela groaned softly. Erika released another bite from between her lips. So far there were 2 hickeys left on Mikaela's milky skin.

After Erika left about 5 more hickeys the girl felt fairly satisfied. Mikaela chuckled when Erika moved back. "My turn, my little princess~." Erika blushed at the name. She gasped a little when she felt Mikaela's soft lips against her skin. Erika moaned softly as Mikaela sucked.

Erika tried not to whine at the loss of contact when Mikaela's lips popped up from her skin. Miaeka smirked at the near 10 or so bright red marks on Erika's skin. Erika took in a deep breath.

"Mikaela... Don't look so smug yet I'm not finished with you." Erika tried to look strict but innocent at the same time. Mikaela blinked and leaned back trying to keep a straight face.

Erika groped Mikaela's breasts. They were larger than Erika's. Erika buried her face in the other girl's cleavige. Mikaela hummed softly. Erika listened to Mikaela's fast heartbeat.

Mikaela started to grow impatient. "Erika...I'm waiting." Erika scowled . "I thought you said that I'd have to wait for it so it's only fair that you have to wait too." Mikaela rolled her eyes in defeat.

Erika kissed one of Mikaela's hard buds. Kissing became licking, then nibbling and soon sucking.

Mikaela moaned as Erika sucked and played with the nipple. Erika broke the connection her mouth had with the skin. She gave the other nipple the same treatment earning more sighs and moans from Mikaela. Mikaela felt herself getting hot and bothered again. She moved her hand down between her own thighs. She gave her self a light stroke and moaned.

Erika noticed Mikaela's sneagky hand. "Mikaela, don't you want me to do that~?" Mikaela nodded eagerly. Erika left Mikaela's chest and shimmied her self down until she had Mikaela's wet pussy facing her. She rubbed up and down Mikaela's folds. Mikaela moaned.

Erika rubbed the girl's clit earning louder moans. Erika quickened her pace. She felt Mikaela's thighs twitch lightly. Erika knew the girl was close to release. She rubbed faster.

Mikeala cried out in ecstasy. "ERIKA~~! I'M GONNA-" Mikaela's sentence cut of sharply with a loud scream. Mikaela's released all over Erika's hand. Erika lapped up the girl's juices. Mikaela panted and sighed.

Erika cleaned the girl's womanhood with her tongue before laying with her on the carseat for a few minutes.

"God damn that was the best sex I've ever had." Mikaela kissed Erika. "I love you." Erika blushed. "That's the only sex I've ever had..."

Mikaela gave Erika a sympathetic look. "Hey, I never said I wasn't a vigin either. I only said this is the best sex I've had." Erika giggled. "Wait, are we still virgins? We never used a vibrator and we've never done it with a guy."

Mikaela thought for a moment. "Only if you think having sex with penetration is the only way to lose your virginity. But I personally think having a consentual orgasm for the fist time with another consenting person whether penetration is involved or not, means that you've lost your virginity."

Erika nodded slowly. "I guess that's a good way to look at it. Well in that case we're not virgins anymore." Erika Nuzzled Mikaela's shoulder lovingly. "I'm glad you were the person who took my virginity... I love you."

Mikaela blushed. "And I'm glad you were the one to take mine." Erika smiled and kissed Mikaela softly.

They're romantic moment was soon spoiled when Erika realized something. "Oh shit what time is it I was supposed to be home by ten! Oh god Laurn's gonna kill me- or ore than likely you." Erika moved forward and grabbed her phone from the front seat.

She tapped the screen. The phone lit up. It was 12:47. Erika typed in her password and saw her notifications. 5 missed calls, 27 missed messages. All from Laurn.

"Oh fuck, she's gone be so pissed. Get your clothes on!" Erika hastily tossed Mikaela's dress and underwear in the back seat along with her own. Mikaela threw her dress on and pulled up her panties before putting on her heels. Erika did the same.

Mikaela opened the door. She opened the front door and got in the driver's seat. Erika climbed in next to her. Mikaela shoved in the keys and started the car.

Within minutes the pulled up outside Erika's house they both got out. Mikaela kissed Erika quickly before Erika raced into her house to find Laurn, still awake and not amused.

She could see Erika's runny make-up and dischevled hair and her look somehow became more terrifying.

"I can explain."

* * *

I give full credit for Nyo! Norway's name to my friend Driva


End file.
